


The Eye of Ra

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, Atem likes to play hide and seek, Crown prince Atem, Fighting, Jou is a guard, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Palace Intrigue, Slavery, War, alternate ancient Egyptian Universe, au where the Millennium Items didn't cause death, he also lives dangerously, slight non-con, so the whole Zorc thing is a non issue, tags will be added as more chapters come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: What first was thought to be a game of hide and seek, it turns into a game of survival for Prince Atem and his Father.





	The Eye of Ra

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea last night while trying to sleep. and was mulling it over. :)

**_~*~_ **

**_Prologue - The Vanishing Prince_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

It wasn’t unheard of, in the palace, that when one was yelling for the Crown Prince Atem; he was most likely hiding. Not from his duties. Oh now. But every once in awhile he’d get bored of his games - and just….hide. Isis had been roped into the search by a harried servant girl. A young one at that, Atem always made it a point to make friends with the young children of the servants. 

 

Kesi was beside herself, mostly because this was the first time the prince had vanished on her. Maybe he had seen them play this game in the servants courtyard. Or maybe he had gotten board. Isis and Kesi are checking the baskets. He may be in his older teens, but Prince Atem was still short. 

 

Not that anyone but his cousin, Seto, said it to his face. Isis tried not to smile at that thought. But, in the end, their search was for nothing. The baskets and vases outside the kitchens were empty of any Prince. 

 

She called over a guard. A new one. “What is your name?” she asked. 

 

“Jou.” the new guard squirmed. He’d just gotten done with his training and most of the time a stint at the palace was just what they needed before actually being put through the ringer for War. Just in case. Not even the palace guards could be unqualified. 

 

“Where were you last night?” Isis asked. 

 

“I was at Prince Atem’s door like I was instructed.” Jou replied. 

 

“And did he leave at any point? Did you hear anything?” Isis commanded. 

 

“No...I didn’t. It was quiet. A servant went in with a midnight snack, but besides that. Nothing.” 

 

Isis didn’t say anything, instead she turned and fled back into the Palace. Yes it was true that Atem liked a snack at night. He had a standing order for honey cakes, dates and beer. 

 

She didn’t stop her soft run as she came upon Seto and Mahad. They tried to ask her what was wrong, but she called back; “Atem!” 

 

They followed. With Kesi and Jou behind them. 

 

Isis threw open the doors to Atem’s room. The bed was a mess. The food had been left, good. She took the sheets of the bed and went threw them. The rolled up bit of papyrus could easily not been found. Especially in a servants haste to find her Prince. 

 

She threw it to Seto. Then went to divine over the food. 

 

“I don’t believe it!” Seto growled as he read the hieroglyphs . 

 

“This food has been tampered with, it’s a sleeping agent. Our Prince has been kidnapped.” Isis said. 

 

“We must inform the Pharaoh at once.” Mahad said. 

 

Isis and Seto ignored Kesi and Jou as they all marched out of the room. Jou slackened against the wall. It’d been his job to protect the Prince. He should have questioned the servant more. That’s right! He snapped his fingers. 

 

“Kesi, come on! We have to find Ammon.” jou said. Dragging the small girl behind him. Leaving the Prince’s room just as messy as Kesi had found it that morning. 

 

~*~

 

“Search the city. Search every thieves den there is!” Aknamkanon growled. “Find my son!” 

 

The court darted off this way and that. Yet, he still had land disputes and nile farming reports to see too. He knew that work would not get done. He fingered the bit of papyrus in his lap. 

 

  
“Ammon, what are you up too….?” he growled to himself. When the guard at his son’s door hadn’t been able to find the servant, that’s when he really got angry. Not at the Guard. Aknam understood that guards could only do so much and with a standing order from the kitchen it wasn’t an oddity. His enemy had used his son’s sweet tooth against them. And that wasn’t Atem’s fault either. 

 

Aknam got up, there was only one thing to do. He had to pray to Ra. And ask for the safe return of his son. 

 

~*~

 

When Atem woke, he at first thought that his regular servant had slept in. Which in turn meant he had too. Which he didn’t mind. There were days where all he wanted to do was stay in bed. However, he was supposed to start more training with the guards. He and Seto both had to learn how to fight. 

 

There was just one problem. His room is usually very sunny. His sheets are very soft. And he can smell the jasmine from the outside garden. It was the half the reason he asked to move to that room. So that he could always be near his mother’s favorite garden. 

 

He, however, was not in his bed. The sheets beneath are scratching and smell horrible. And it’s dark. He can hear the crackling of fire. Eventually, he opens his eyes to….a den. 

 

The cavern like structure around him is quiet. The snores of men fill it though. And his place is high above them. On a dias. There’s an arm around his middle a strong one. His arms have been drawn behind him and tied at the wrist with rope. Same with his ankles. 

 

Atem wasn’t stupid. But in that instant he felt like an utter fool. 

 

He’d been kidnapped. 

 

“Sssshhhh….” the deep voice behind him brought his attention out of the sudden panic Atem hadn’t know was creeping up on him. “I won’t hurt you, unless you can’t behave yourself.” 

 

“Who are you?” Atem asked as calmly as he could. 

 

“My name is Ammon, and I am here for what is rightfully mine.” he drew Atem further to him. “The Throne of Egypt.” 

 

Atem hissed. “You won’t get it.” 

 

“Oh? Won’t I? A father will do anything for their son. Don’t you think?” 

 

“Our job is to protect Egypt and her people above our lives.” Atem replied. “My father will search for me, but he will not negotiate with you.” 

 

“Who ever said anything about negotiating?” Ammon sneered. He grabbed a shoulder and put Atem onto his back, so that Ammon could kneel above the Prince. 

 

“I will take the throne from your father, have your court killed and you will be at my side, kneeling at my feet and watch.” 

 

Atem felt his eyes go wide before he could control his reaction. “What?” 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll come to understand and heel in time.” Ammon settled back down. “Be still, there is yet time.” he closed his eyes. 

 

Atem glared at the ceiling of the cavern. With Ammon settled atop him, and the snoring men below. It’;d be a miracle if he was able to escape so soon. 

 

No. Atem told himself. He’d have to wait. He’d have to play the game first. Ammon had made his first move. Now, Atem had to plan his. 


End file.
